As automobile ownership increases, it has become highly meaningful for the improvement of vehicle safety and transportation safety to determine whether the driving behavior is potentially dangerous by analyzing a driver's driving behavior.
A cause of a large number of auto-accidents is the presence of aggressive driving behavior when the driver is driving, examples include sudden braking behavior, sudden acceleration behavior, etc.
Currently, analysis of aggressive driving behavior is conducted by collecting information on vehicle velocity and calculating its rate of change within a period of time, i.e. the acceleration value within a period of time, in order to determine whether aggressive driving behavior is occurring. Specifically, when the vehicle velocity decreases within a time period and the acceleration value is greater than a preset value, it is determined that a sudden braking behavior is occurring; when the vehicle velocity increases within a time period and the acceleration value is greater than a preset value, it is determined that a sudden acceleration behavior is occurring.
However, in the determination method described above, there can easily be significant delay in the process of obtaining the acceleration value, and the resulting driving behavior determination poorly reflects the reality.
The disclosed methods and systems address one or more of the problems listed above.